


Team Natsu Headcanons

by KeysOfGold



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Being protective of Wendy, F/F, F/M, M/M, headcanons, team natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysOfGold/pseuds/KeysOfGold
Summary: Just my headcanons for team Natsu or what would they or as blah blah
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Mavrvell
Kudos: 17





	1. Chendy

Chendy 

On thier first date they went to the most popular cafe in town. It called the Blueberry and Wendy got the strawberry pancakes and Chelia got blueberry. The rest of team Natsu watched though a brush.


	2. All of the team

The team is really protective of Wendy. That’s why they have a hard time thinking about Wendy dating anyone


	3. What I think their sexuality is

What I think thier sexuality is

Natsu: Pan or straight (I don’t know which one)  
Lucy: Bi ( She gives off the vibe)  
Erza: Poly  
Gray: Demi (think about it)  
Wendy: Pan or Lesbian ( IDK. She feels like both)  
Happy: Straight  
Carla or Charle:Straight


	4. Team at a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke and supposed be funny. Don’t take this seriously.

The team at Party  
Natsu: Jumping around and setting random things on fire  
Lucy: drinking shots and trying to stop Natsu  
Erza:Making sure Gray and Natsu fight and Eating Cake  
Gray: chilling in back corner trying to avoid people  
Wendy: Not allow to go  
Happy: Flying with Natsu and annoying Lucy  
Carla or Charle: Making sure no one gets hurt and trying to save away from happy. Or she doesn’t go at all ( It could be both)


	5. As Fairy comments

The team as Fairy comments when someone insult the team 

Natsu: This is fire 🤩😁 time to get the fire extinguisher🧚♀️😁⚡️😊  
Lucy: Omg you just made my day 🌺🌟🧚🏻💘 worse  
Erza: Don't let the haters stop you💖🧚🏼✨ you stop urself 🧚🏼🧚🏼💖🌈✨  
Gray: When elsa said "let it go" ✨🦋💗 you should have listened 🦋🧚♀️👑  
Wendy: Love yourself 🧚🏻♀️💓✨🌸 because we don't  
Happy: You have so much confidence ✨💕💘 idk where it's coming from 🦋💖✨  
Carla or Charles: All goods things must come to an end💞🌸🧚♀️✨🌈this isn’t good but it must end🧸🌈✨💖💐


	6. Group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame Brain: Nastu  
> Elsa: Gray  
> My wife: Lucy  
> Scarlet beauty; Erza  
> Blueberry: Wendy   
> Mother: Carla  
> Tomcat: Happy

The team Natsu group chat

Flame Brain: No u  
Elsa: No it’s u  
My wife: just tell me who broke my table and ate all my food  
Scarlet beauty: Gray, Natsu. Tell Lucy who it was  
Flame Brain: IT WAS GRAY  
Elsa: IT WAS FLAMES BRAIN  
Scarlet beauty: Boys.......  
Elsa and Flame brain: Yes ma’am  
My wife: Whatever I give up . I will just go on a job. Does anyone want to come?  
Blueberry:I will come Miss.Lucy. I need some money  
My wife: Cool let’s go  
My wife and blueberry have gone offline  
Mother: Wendy I coming with you  
Scarlet beauty: Boys I want the one who did it to replace the food and table  
Tomcat: It was me who broke the table but Natsu and Gray were with me and stole all Luce food.  
Scarlet beauty: Fine just write an a note saying sorry  
Tomcat,Flame brain and Elsa: Yes ma’am


	7. Members favorite ship

What ship each member shipped

Natsu: Cappy  
Lucy:Gruvia or Gale ( Can’t choose)  
Erza: Nalu  
Gray: Nalu  
Wendy: Nalu  
Happy: Nalu  
Carla: Dosen’t care


	8. What they think of Chendy

Do they support WendyxChelia ( not homophobic just protective)  
Natsu: Yes but make sure Chelia doesn’t hurt Wendy  
Lucy: Cool with it but glares at Chelia sometimes  
Erza: Very Protective of Wendy but also wants Wendy to be happy. So she supports it  
Gray: Doesn’t really care but makes sure Wendy okay  
Wendy: Duh  
Happy: Same as Nastu  
Carla: Same as Erza but is more protective of Wendy. Takes a while to like Chelia 

Chelia: 😰


	9. Trying to Nalu together

The team as over 100 plans to get Name together because their too obvious and dense to make moves on their own. Hired Mira to help.


	10. As pick up lines

Team. Natsu as pick up lines

Natsu: Did you just come out of the oven? Because you're hot  
Lucy: Are you a camera ? Because every time I look at you, I smile 😊(I feel like she would say that)  
Erza: You’re so sweet , you’re giving me a toothache  
Gray: If looks could kill, you'd be a weapon of mass destruction (Juvia would die of happiness)  
Wendy: If I were a cat I'd spend all 9 lives with you (Imagine her saying this to Chelia)  
Happy: On a scale of 1️⃣ to 🔟, you’re a 9️⃣. I’m the 1️⃣ you need.  
Carla: Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?


	11. Partying

Team Natsu loves to go to party's. They mostly drink or destroyed stuff ( mostly gray, happy and Natsu) If Lucy drink to usually shots because she gets drank easier. Unless Erza or Carla goes and. doesn't want to drink Wendy can go. Also Juvia force Gray to dance with her.


	12. As drinkers

Team. Natsu has drinkers

Natsu: medium  
Lucy: a light weight  
Erza: Can drink like seven before getting tipsy  
Gray: Same as Natsu s  
Wendy: Can't drink  
Happy: Same as Lucy  
Carla: hates drinking


	13. As rejection

Team Natsu as rejections 

Natsu: We’ve got really bad chemistry and I wasn’t a very good student.  
Lucy: I would love to say yes, but that would be stupid.  
Gray: I don't think we're a good match.  
Erza: Your answer is between letters M and P.  
Wendy: I feel like we can be very good friends, but not so much as a couple. Are you still up for a friendship?  
Happy: I'm sorry, I just didn't feel a connection. I’m only interested in friendship.  
Carla: I'm not attracted to you in 'that' way.


	14. Don’t flirt with a member

Flirting with someone on Team Natsu means one of two things happen

They beat the shit out of you  
Or  
They befriend you so you leave their team member alone


	15. A normal day for team natsu

A normal day for team Natsu

Gray and Nastu fighting over something stupid. Erza stopping them. Lucy trying to find a jo or drinking a milkshake. Happy helping Nastu or annoying Lucy. Wendy talking to guild mates. Carla making sure Wendy safe


	16. Changing

Who which member walk in changing and who who walk on them changing 

Natsu: Walk on Lucy and Gray saw him changing a couple of times  
Lucy: Almost all of the guild on accident since they come to her house a lot and she walk in on Erza changing and almost fainted  
Gray: Natsu and Juvia walk in on and also see them  
Erza:Jellal and Lucy walk in on Erza changing and she’s only seen Lucy  
Wendy: Chelia and Chelia  
Happy: Nastu for both and saw Lucy changing one time  
Carla: No one because she’s too cautious


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Gray, Natsu and Happy

Erza might be the scariest but if you destroy Lucy house or read her unpublished books she became a demon straight from hell. Natsu,Gray and Happy can tell you from experience


	18. Favorite Taylor Swift Song

Team Natsu favorite Taylor Swift’s Songs 

Natsu: Wildest dreams  
Lucy: Look what you made do or mine  
Gray: Doesn’t listen to Taylor Swift’s music  
Erza: Red ( Get the Joke)  
Wendy: Love Story because it reminds her of Chelia  
Happy: He loves all her songs  
Carla: Same as Gray


	19. Poor Chelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for Chelia

One time Carla was reading a book and heard Wendy phone bing. ( BTW Chelia and Wendy are 15) She saw the text and it says something dirty ( write in the comments what you think it is) She went to find Chelia and beat the shit out of her. The next day the rest of the team found out and they also went to beat up Chelia. Let's just say Chelia face will take six months to heal.


	20. Road Trip

On a road trip

Natsu: fighting with Gray  
Lucy: The DJ  
Gray: fighting with Natsu  
Erza: Driving and trying to stop the fight  
Wendy: trying to stop the fight  
Happy and Carla: talking while flying outside the car


	21. Choosing Jobs

The order of choosing Jobs 

Lucy  
Gray  
Natsu  
Erza  
Happy  
Carla  
And the Blueberry Wendy


	22. Chendy kisses

When Wendy and Chelia Kiss

Natsu: "Get your hand off her"  
Lucy: " Cool but don't hurt her"  
Gray: Doesn't care but secretly wanting to hurt chelia  
Erza: "No Sex"  
Happy: *Takes a picture* "I'm Telling Carla  
Carla: "Don't Touch Te The Child" Deadly glares at poor Chelia

Wendy: "Guy's calm down"  
Chelia: *drags Wendy out of their* MINE! BITCHS


	23. Sleepover

Lucy place is usually what they use. Natsu and Gray always fight. Erza has break to up. Lucy gets annoyed that their messing up her house. She throws a pillow at them and a pillow fight breaks out. Wendy comes in about this time and they all stop too. Happy and Carla are talking. Erza telling Wendy something. Lucy is making the food. Gray and Natsu are arguing over something small. Then Lucy brings the food and starts the movie. After the moive finish Wendy and Natsu are asleep. Carla going to bed. Happy is next to Nastu half asleep. Erza also decided to go to bed. Gray and Lucy chat quietly for a little bit then go to bed. The next day everyone leaves one by one. Lucy clean up and goes to the guild around 12 to 1 pm. Also they do this every month.


End file.
